Notre petit secret
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant la saison 1, Aria et Emily vont faire les boutiques et une remarque innocente va ramener Emily au souvenir d'Alison… Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Kinkenstock sur le thème : Emily/une autre fille- Clothefetichization- J'ai toujours adoré le rouge de la lingerie La Perla


**Disclaimers : Sarah Shepard****  
**

_**Coucou, voici une nouvelle histoire sur l'univers de PLL avec cette fois Emily et bien sûr Alison ( j'adore cette petite garce) Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Notre petit secret**

Emily rejoignit Aria dans le centre commercial et son amie la regarda venir, un vague sourire aux lèvres devant son allure pressée.

« Excuse-moi, ma mère m'a retenue pour me poser un tas de questions enfin tu vois… » Soupira Emily.

Aria eut une moue compatissante, son amie avait révélé son homosexualité à ses parents quelques semaines plus tôt et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que sa mère prenait mal les choses.

« Je vois, la mienne aussi se pose des questions, »soupira-t-elle.

Emily la regarda, effarée.

« Tu crois qu'elle est au courant pour Mr Fitz et toi ?

- Je ne vois pas comment, vous êtes les seules à savoir pour Ezra, chuchota Aria en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil autour d'elle.

- Tu oublies A, » murmura Emily.

Les regards des deux jeunes filles s'épousèrent avec angoisse puis Aria secoua la tête d'un air décidé.

« Oublions A, je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui ou à Alison ou à quoique ce soit d'autre aujourd'hui. On est là pour faire du shopping et s'amuser et je compte bien le faire ! »

Emily lui renvoya un sourire incertain et Aria reprit.

« Juste le temps de faire les boutiques Emily… »

Finalement Emily hocha la tête et elles s'engouffrèrent dans la galerie marchande, bien décidées à oublier leurs soucis.

**()()**

L'après-midi se passa ainsi et Emily finit par se laisser tomber sur le sofa d'un magasin.

« Je suis épuisée, s'amusa-t-elle. Faire les boutiques avec toi, c'est encore pire que de nager un 1500 mètres. »

Aria rit.

« Alors c'est que tu n'as jamais fait les boutiques avec Hannah !

- Y'avait pire qu'Hannah, » murmura Emily.

Pendant une seconde le fantôme d'Alison passa entre les deux amies puis Aria saisit le bras d'Emily d'un geste décidé.

« On a pas fait la lingerie.

- Tu cherches quelque chose pour Ezra ? La taquina Emily.

- Ca se pourrait, » répondit Aria d'un ton évasif.

Les yeux d'Emily s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Aria reprit.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai encore rien décidé. J'y pense c'est tout. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'Ezra et moi on, on est ensemble et je me dis et bien que je pourrais passer le pas avec lui. »

Surprise par le flot de confidences soudain de son amie, Emily chuchota.

« Tu l'as dit à Hannah ? Ou à Spencer ?

- Non, coupa Aria. Et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi, tu vois… »

Toujours surprise d'être ainsi distinguée par Aria qui avait toujours moins proche d'elle que des autres filles, Emily acquiesça tandis qu'Aria lui prenait le bras.

« Viens tu vas m'aider à choisir de quoi être séduisante. » Plaisanta-t-elle à demi.

Les deux jeunes filles déambulèrent dans le rayon un moment puis Aria s'immobilisa et brandit un ensemble de dentelle rouge assez audacieux.

« Emily ! Regarde cette petite merveille ! S'extasia-t-elle. J'ai toujours adoré le rouge de la lingerie La Perla. »

Emily blêmit alors que les paroles d'Aria la ramenaient brusquement en arrière.

**()()**

**FLASH BACK**

_Alison tourna son regard brillant vers Emily et agita l'ensemble de lingerie qu'elle tenait._

_« J'ai toujours adoré le rouge de la lingerie La Perla, je trouve qu'il fait plus femme. Pas toi Emily ? »_

_Emily lui renvoya un regard timide et hésita. Pour sa part elle trouvait le rouge trop vif, trop agressif, limite vulgaire mais elle n'avait pas envie de contredire Alison. Cette dernière ne prêta pas plus attention à son trouble qu'à son absence de réponse et poursuivit._

_« Sur toi ce serait magnifique, » déclara t'elle en lui tendant l'ensemble._

_Emily les prit sans réfléchir tandis qu'un sourire creusait les fossettes d'Alison._

_« Personne ne pourrait te résister. » Susurra Alison avant de se détourner, déjà prise par d'autres pensées._

_Emily resta plantée au milieu du rayon, les sous-vêtements dans la main tandis que les paroles d'Alison résonnaient dans son esprit._

_« Alors tu viens ? » S'impatienta Alison quelques mètres plus loin._

_Les joues rouges d'embarras, Emily reposa les dessous à la hâte et la suivit._

**()()**

La voix d'Aria parvint soudainement à Emily et la jeune fille cligna des yeux, arrachée à ses souvenirs.

« Alors t'en pense quoi ?

- Ça t'irait très bien. » Répondit Emily par automatisme.

Aria la regarda d'un air de doute.

« Je vais l'essayer. » Décida-t-elle.

Complétement ailleurs, Emily hocha la tête tandis qu'Aria s'engouffrait dans la cabine.

**()()**

**FLASH BACK**

_Alison pénétra dans la chambre d'Emily en habituée des lieux et son regard se posa immédiatement sur le sac qui trainait sur le lit. Un sourire amusé se forma sur ses lèvres et elle se tourna vers Emily._

_« C'est bien ce que je crois dans ce sac ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton où perçait une note triomphante._

_Emily rougit. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à retourner au magasin et à acheter l'ensemble, d'autant plus qu'elle détestait cette nuance de rouge mais elle l'avait fait et se sentait maintenant embarrassée et vaguement troublée sous le regard d'Alison._

_« Essaye-le. » Ordonna cette dernière._

_Emily rougit de plus belle et jeta un œil vers la porte._

_« Ta mère est sortie il y a dix minutes, souligna Alison. Tu n'as aucune excuse. »_

_Emily hésita tandis qu'Alison se laissait tomber familièrement sur le lit._

_« Allez Emily, j'attends, Spencer ne devrait pas tarder et j'ai envie de te voir dedans, juste pour moi. » Susurra la jeune fille._

_Emily hésita de nouveau puis s'empara du sac sous le regard satisfait d'Alison._

_Elle se débattit durant quelques minutes avec les bretelles fines dans la salle de bain et Alison l'appela de nouveau._

_Rosissante, Emily pénétra dans la chambre, un peignoir passé au-dessus de ses dessous. Sur le lit, Alison fronça les sourcils._

_« Comment veux-tu que je vois comment il te va avec ça ? Enlève-le. »_

_Sans réfléchir, Emily obéit et Alison sourit alors qu'elle la détaillait de haut en bas sans réserve._

_« J'avais raison, ce rouge est fait pour toi Emily. »_

_Embarrassée par le plaisir inédit que le procurait le compliment, Emily se dandina. _

_Alison sourit à nouveau et tapota la couette à côté d'elle._

_« Reste pas comme ça, viens. »_

_Une fois encore, Emily obéit sous le joug de l'autorité d'Alison. On ne disait pas non à Alison DiLaurentis. Cette dernière la suivit des yeux et la fixa._

_« Tu devrais relever tes cheveux, » décida Alison en se levant avec souplesse._

_Emily jeta un regard vers le mini short blanc de son amie qui révélait ses jambes fines et bronzées puis remonta les yeux vers son visage, gênée par ce que cette vision provoquait en elle. Alison glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et effleura au passage sa poitrine comprimée par le soutien-gorge_

_._

_Troublée, Emily ne bougea pas et la main d'Alison glissa jusqu'à ses fesses._

_« T'es super belle comme ça, » susurra Alison._

_Consciente de la main qui s'attardait sur ses fesses, Emily ne répondit pas, trop chamboulée pour le faire._

_« C'est toujours toi que j'ai trouvé la plus jolie, souffla Alison. Enfin à part moi, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin._

_La main de la blonde enlaça la taille d'Emily et elle se rapprocha d'elle. Les lèvres glossées d'Alison se posèrent dans le cou d'Emily avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche._

_« C'est pour moi que tu l'as acheté n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle._

_Tétanisée, Emily ne répondit pas alors que son cœur accélérait._

_« Dis-le. » Exigea Alison contre ses lèvres._

_Tremblante, Emily exhala un oui mal assuré et Alison sourit._

_« Tu as envie que je t'embrasse, n'est-ce pas Emily ? »_

_Cette fois la jeune fille rougit, honteuse qu'Alison ait pu voir le désir qu'elle lui inspirait._

_« Ce n'est pas grave Emily. » Murmura Alison avant de franchir l'espace qui les séparait._

_Le cœur cognant à tout rompre, Emily laissa Alison l'embrasser et faillit défaillir alors que sa langue caressait la sienne avec lenteur. Tout en approfondissant leur baiser, Alison glissa sa main jusqu'à l'échancrure de dentelle rouge de son boxer. Emily hoqueta sous sa bouche alors que la jeune fille caressait sa toison et elle sentit brusquement un doigt s'immiscer en elle avec lenteur._

_Emily frémit alors que le désir menaçait de la submerger tout à fait et elle s'arracha à l'étreinte d'Alison._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et un peu choquée._

_Tandis qu'elle peinait à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, Alison rit et s'écarta._

_« N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais en achetant cette lingerie ? »_

_Emily rougit un peu plus, bien sûr elle avait vaguement espéré que cela la rapprocherait d'Alison mais jamais elle n'avait pensé à quelque chose d'aussi, d'aussi sexuel…_

_« Allez Emily avoue le. » Plaisanta Alison._

_La jeune fille ne répondit pas et la blonde planta son regard bleu et faussement innocent dans le sien._

_« Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux quand c'est vraiment moi qui te touche ? »_

_Cette fois Emily balbutia mais la porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée, chassant du même coup les maigres protestations qu'elle s'apprêtait à fournir._

_« C'est ma mère ! » S'exclama-t-elle, totalement paniquée cette fois._

_Alison se contenta d'un petit rire et ramassa son portable qu'elle avait posé sur le lit un peu plus tôt._

_« Quel dommage, juste au moment où ça commençait à devenir vraiment intéressant. »_

_Emily la regarda avec circonspection et Alison sourit._

_« Ne t'en fait pas, ce sera notre petit secret. » S'amusa-t-elle en jouant négligemment avec l'une des mèches sombres d'Emily._

_La jeune fille ne répondit pas et le regard d'Alison se durcit._

_« Tu n'as pas envie que ça s'ébruite n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Emily hocha la tête tandis que la voix de sa mère s'élevait à nouveau._

_« Emily, Spencer vient d'arriver._

_- Oui, je, Alison est là. » Répondit platement Emily tout en cherchant de quoi se couvrir._

_Alison lui tendit une robe légère avec un geste moqueur._

_« Garde les sous-vêtements, murmura-t-elle. J'adore cette couleur sur toi… »_

_Emily déglutit tandis que le pas de Spencer se faisait entendre dans l'escalier. Elle s'empressa de passer la robe sous le regard amusé d'Alison._

_L'instant d'après Spencer était là._

**()()**

« Alors ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, enfin si tu trouves que ça fait trop. » S'impatienta Aria.

Emily revint au présent et contempla la poitrine joliment galbée de son amie.

« Non, c'est parfait, Ezra va adorer, répondit elle par automatisme.

- Chut, moins fort, » s'inquiéta Aria en jetant un petit regard autour d'elles.

Un sourire désabusé échappa à Emily et elle répondit d'une voix désincarnée.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ce sera notre petit secret. »

Aria s'immobilisa et la considéra avec attention.

« Emily tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ? » S'étonna Emily.

Aria rit nerveusement.

« Je ne sais pas pendant un moment c'était flippant, je te jure, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre Alison et … »

La jeune fille inspira puis fixa Emily.

« Laisse tomber, on a dit pas d'Alison ou de Ian ou de A. Alors… Je le prends ou pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire à l'enjouement un peu forcé.

Emily se força à son tour à sourire.

« Tu le prends, il te va vraiment bien.

-Ok, je le prends. » Souffla Aria en retournant vers la cabine.

Arrivée devant cette dernière, elle hésita et se tourna vers son amie.

« Emily, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air complétement ailleurs… » Ajouta-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Emily hésita devant la mine concernée d'Aria puis se ravisa. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Alison ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui plaire était leur petit secret. Un secret que personne n'avait besoin de découvrir, non décidément personne n'avait besoin de savoir jusqu'où elle était allée pour plaire à Alison…


End file.
